The Helium Insufficiency
"The Helium Insufficiency" is the seventh episode of the ninth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Thursday, November 5, 2015. Summary Sheldon and Leonard find out that some Swedish scientists are trying to steal their Superfluid Helliim idea and they unsuccessfully try to obtain some helium from Barry Kripke. The rest of t he gang decide it is time to set Amy up on some dates and want to enter her info into a dating app, only they find out Amy has been already out on the dating scene without their help. Extended Plot Leonard and Sheldon are sitting in their apartment. Leonards occupied on his laptop and Sheldon’s in the kitchen. Leonard asks Sheldon whether he wants to get the helium from the guy. Sheldon dislikes the idea of going so late. But Leonard reminds him about the quote by Einstein that appealed to him so much that he gave in. Then Sheldon says he can’t find it. Sheldon and Leonard go to Kripke’s office to ask him to borrow some liquid helium. Kripke refuses to help out so Sheldon and Leonard ask him again but he replies if the shoe was on the other end of the foot, would they actually help him out and Leonard says yes and Sheldon says no (at the same time). Leonard turns to him and Sheldon says the only to get what you want is to be totally honest. Penny and Bernadette are sitting in the living room at Bernadette’s house. Bernadette mentions that Stuart went out on a date with a girl. Penny then asks how Stuart met her and Bernadette replies that there is some new app on the phone where they trace people from a certain distance from you and see if you are attracted them. Penny then mentions that maybe this app can help Amy find someone new so Bernadette calls Stuart out from the dining room to ask him a few questions. He admits that he already had two dates and explains that if you like a person, all you have to do is press the thumbs up button and if you dislike a person you press the thumbs down button. The four guys enter Leonard’s lab. Raj mentions why they couldn’t go to Party City to get the helium. Leonard says that by saying that they’d have to go to every one of those stores in California to get a sufficient amount. Howard says he might know a guy and Leonard and Sheldon begins to ask him a number of questions. Stuart starts to download the app on Amy’s phone. Penny takes the phone from him and quickly swipes thumbs down to three different guys. Raj and Howard enters wondering what they are up to. They explain to them that they were using the app to find an ideal match for Amy. Then Raj takes the phone and swipes no to every guy he see’s on it too. Howard then grabs it and picks this one guy every agrees on. The group are hanging around Howard/Bernadette’s house. They setup a system where they can look at it through the television and can choose which guys they want to pick for Amy. The first guy that appeared was a crossed-eyed man. Raj says at least you know that he will always be looking at her. Howard sorta chimes in and adds a joke as well. Amy sorta makes a comment saying they were being mean about it. Notes *'Title Reference:' Swedish scientists stealing Sheldon and Leonard's Superfluid Hellium theory. *Taping date: October 6, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx November 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Thursday, November 5, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia This episode will air before "The Spock Resonance" (the episodes were filmed out of order). John Ross Bowie will make a second appearance this season as Barry Kripke. Sheldon and Leonard's super fluid theory (first mentioned in "The Troll Manifestation") will attempt to be stolen by Swedish scientists. The rest of the gang (including Penny) want to set Amy up on dates - this episode will air before Penny's knowledge of Sheldon's engagement ring (The Spock Resonance). Amy has already signed up to a new dating app and gone on three different coffee dates, including Dave (guest star Stephen Merchant) - she is reacting after the comments made by Sheldon in episode 5. Quotes To be entered. Gallery MM4.jpg|What did you forget?? Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Raj Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Dating Category:Kripke Category:The Big Bang Theory